


My way of loving you

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho and Changbin bicker a lot, Sassy Minho, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, They are basically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: It became common for Minho to bicker with Changbin, more than he would with anyone else.♡♡♡Minho and Changbin bicker, are soft with each other and fall in love.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	My way of loving you

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE THE WAY MINHO AND CHANGBIN INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER 🥺 So I had to write this fic as they are basically married ;-;
> 
> I'm sorry for the weird ending, I'm just really bad at finishing fics sksksk

It became common for Minho to bicker with Changbin, more than he would with anyone else. Changbin always believed it was Minho's way to annoy him, knowing it had more effect on him. It took some time for the younger to get used to it. But eentually he did and not one day Minho stopped bickering with him. Changbin knew that if the older wouldn't bicker with him one day, something must be wrong. Fortunately, this hadn't happened at all.   
  
Everyone looked confused when Chan entered the dorm annoyed. Until they saw Minho and Changbin entering as well, bickering over something unimportant. It was quite early in the morning and Chan was looking forward to go to the gym with the two. But he quickly wanted to head back home when Changbin was calling Minho out for cheating in their little pushup competition. 

"I saw you lie on the ground!" Changbin groaned as Minho just rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why someone would take a simple competition so seriously. "It was just a little game." The older said, disappearing inside his room he shared with Hyunjin. "Cheater..." Changbin muttered beneath his breath while he ignored his friends' stares at him.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Seungmin was inside the kitchen with Felix as they had been making dinner for them and their friends. They enjoyed the calm atmosphere while cooking. However, when Minho and Changbin walked inside, it quickly disappeared. Once again they were arguing about something so small and important. This time however, seemed a lot more interesting.   
  
"I can't believe you wouldn't kiss your date on the cheek on the first date! No wonder your dates ended so quickly and so badly." Changbin said as he took a peak at the food the other two were making. Felix hit his hand away when he tried to taste something while Seungmin failed to do the same with Minho. "Like... Why would you even do that? A first date shouldn't end that way. Especially when it's the first time you met your date." Minho explained, handing Changbin one of the tomatoes he stole from their two friends.   
  
Seungmin and Felix sighed in relief when the two left the kitchen. They didn't want to listen to their two bickering friends. "You can still kiss them on their cheek. I'm not saying you should make out with them." Changbin rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Jeongin on the couch. Minho took a seat on the other side. The younger whined as he wanted to watch his show while he was sandwiched between the arguing friends. "You may as well make out with them while you're at it." Minho said while Jeongin looked between his two friends. He had no idea what they were arguing about and he truly didn't want to know, so he left them alone.   
  
"Your reasoning just doesn't make sense at all. Kissing someone's cheek is a normal thing to do." Changbin rolled his eyes as Minho moved over towards the middle, knowing Jeongin left. "You simply don't kiss on a first date, let alone second date." The older one said as the other one let out a chuckle in annoyance. Why were they even arguing about something like this? Changbin couldn't even remember how they started bickering.   
  
"Then tell me how you would greet them and bid them goodbye. Shake their hand? Do nothing?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled. He knew that wasn't the right thing to do. "Side hug them. It's short and friendly." Minho explained and shrugged. It was a simple thing to do. "You won't kiss their cheek, but you would hug them? It just doesn't make sense at all." Changbin laughed as Minho rolled his eyes. This argument was becoming pointless. "So this is fine?" Minho adked, leaning in closer as he took Changbin by surprise when he pressed a featherly light kiss against the younger's cheek.   
  
Changbin stared in front of him for a while, the ghost of Minho's lips still on his cheek. He needed to process what just had happened. "Sure..." Changbin said as he looked at Minho who had gotten up. Their bickering had quickly ended, taking Jeongin by surprise when he got back inside the room.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho was about to leave his room when he saw his friends, except Changbin, inside the lounge having a conversation about him and the latter. He decided to eavesdrop, wondering what they had to say. "They've been bickering so much lately." Hyunjin said as they all nodded. Normally they could handle hearing their friends' arguments. But lately, it got too much. The bickering changed. "I noticed they always end up in an awkward silence whenever they end their argument." Jisung said as, once again, the others were nodding. Something changed.   
  
"I swear they've been acting more like an old married couple." Felix chuckled as Chan laughed with him while the others shook their heads and rolled his eyes. A couple who got married wouldn't be bickering with each other every day. Sure they would annoy each other, the same way Minho and Changbin did with one another. But they weren't as close to each other as they were with their other friends.   
  
Minho eventually gave up on listening to his friends, making his way inside Changbin's room. Changbin rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh when he saw Minho. "Hyung, I'm busy. I can't bicker with you now." The younger one said as the older rolled his eyes. Maybe their friends were right. How could they act like a married couple when the only time they spend together would be when they bickered. "That's not why I'm here." Minho said as Changbin looked up from his computer in confusion. This wasn't what he was used to.   
  
"Our friends are talking behind our backs about us bickering right now." Minho explained as Changbin sighed, whining about how he hated it when they would talk about him when he wasn't around. "They said the way we bicker has changed. Felix even called us an old married couple." Minho explained as Changbin chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. He had a feeling what was going on. Minho was trying to provoke him into another argument. "Bin, I'm serious. We actaully have changed..." The older one said as the younger stared at him. That's when he realized Minho wasn't joking around at all.   
  
"Do we actually act like an old married couple?" Changbin asked as Minho shrugged. Apparently they did. "I mean... We only bicker a lot. It's not like we're in love and do things together." Changbin explained as Minho laughed. "If we believe that, then we could easily believe the earth is flat too." The older one said as the other laughed with him. He couldn't agree more.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Changbin was having a hard time, knowing his friends were talking about him and Minho behind their backs. Whenever he walked inside a room, the others stopped their conversations. That's when he knew they were still talking about the bickering.   
  
Minho was complaining about this one show, wondering why Changbin wasn't interrupting him to bicker about it. He knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" Minho asked as he stopped his complaint mid-sentence. Changbin looked at the older, a clear confused expression on his face. He wasn't really listening to anything, too deep in thought.   
  
"You're thinking..." "They keep talking behind our backs, hyung." Changbin said as Minho sighed. He knew clear well they were, but he had a found a way to ignore it. Though now he quickly realized Changbin couldn't ignore it at all. He hated it. "They need something to talk about." Minho said as Changbin sighed. He clearly was upset about everything. He hoped the older would understand how he was feeling, instead he was making jokes and stupid remarks about it.   
  
"Look... They don't know what goes on between us. They always ignored us whenever we were in a pointless bickering argument." Minho said as Changbin sighed heavily again, a pout appearing on his lips. "They don't know we enjoy bickering about everything you could think of." The older one chuckled as the younger looked at him. He never knew Minho enjoyed the countless arguments. Changbin thought he was the only one, though he enjoyed spending time with the older more.   
  
"Sometimes... I wish we could not argue and just talk." Changbin said as Minho stayed silent. He didn't know the younger one wanted to spend time with him so much. "I guess we could... Though there is nothing to really talk about." The older one said as the younger pouted again. "We can find something to talk about." Minho said, letting out a chuckle when Changbin's pout disappeared again.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Changbin loved it when Minho talked to him about his cats. He asked the older to tell him about how he got them and how they were like. Minho always enjoyed talking about his cats. So he was really grateful Changbin asked about them. His other friends hated it when he would talk about his babies.   
  
"You really love them." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. He expected the younger to pretend he cared, to eventually not listen. Instead Changbin listened to every story the older talked about. "I do... They always made me less bored and I didn't feel lonely whenever my parents were at work." Minho said as Hyunjin entered the room. He was about to leave as he thought the two were bickering again.   
  
"I knew you hated my cats!" Minho yelled back at him as his roommate entered the room again. "I never said I hated your cats, hyung." The younger one said in confusion, looking at Changbin as he hoped he would find out what Minho was talking about. "I don't understand how you would hate them. They're the cutest." Changbin said as Hyunjin looked even more confused. Since when did the two stop arguing?   
  
When Hyunjin left, Changbin put his attention back on Minho whom had been staring at him for a while. "Are you really interested in my cats?" Minho asked as Changbin smiled and nodded. Of course he was more of a dog person. He would love to have a Bichon Frise ond day as his companion. But he loved all animals. Though he mostly enjoyed the way Minho would talk about his precious cats. He always made sure to remember the older had three of them, though sometimes he would forget their names.   
  
"I wouldn't pretend I am, hyung." Changbin explained as Minho glared at him for a few seconds, before breaking out a smile. "I know." The older one said as Seungmin walked inside the room, letting Changbin know Chan needed him for something. He would rather want to spend time with Minho though. He cherished it a lot.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho was walking through the dorm. It was obvious he was looking for something. "Have you seen my photo album of my cats?" Minho asked Chan who just happened to walk past him. "I didn't even know you had one." The older said as the other let out a sigh, walking inside the room Jisung shared with Seungmin. They both were inside, yelling at Minho to stop going through their stuff. But he didn't listen and eventually left them alone.   
  
Minho walked inside Changbin's room, letting out a sigh when he saw the photo album on his desk. He didn't understand why Changbin would take it when he could have easily asked. As he wanted to pick up the album, he saw a few photos were missing. What was happening?   
  
Changbin let out an almost silent yelp when he saw Minho at his desk. The older wasn't supposed to know what he was doing. It needed to be a surprise. "Where did the photos go? I know the album through and through, so I know some of them are missing." Minho said as Changbin immediately felt guilty. He didn't want Minho to be mad at him. Why was he mad at him? "I-I'll put the back, hyung. I promise." As soon as Changbin stuttered, Minho's face dropped. He never wanted Changbin to think he was angry.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was just looking for the album." The older said as the younger nodded, feeling a lot better when Minho smiled at him. "I'll give it back to you as soon as I finished." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, leaving the room while he wondered why the younger needed the photos from his cats. 

  
♡♡♡

  
Minho looked confused at Changbin when he walked inside his room. The younger was on his computer, somehow having found his log in. "What are you doing? How did you get onto my computer?" Minho asked as Changbin looked up and smiled. He could finally give Minho his surprise. "Oh... I tried a few things, thinking you would use the usual log in. But then I realized this is something Jisung would do." Changbin let out a chuckle as Minho got Hyunjin's chair to sit next to the younger. "So then I tried your cats' names and that's when I got on it." The younger one explained as the other chuckled. Of course Changbin would be the only one who would realize that. He listened when Minho talked about the cats.   
  
"Why would you need my computer?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled, opening a folder on the screen. He worked hard on this, so he hoped the older would like it. "Right, I got your album back. I just finished what I was doing, so I don't need it anymore." Changbin said as Minho noticed the album is back. He already forgot about it.   
  
"What did you do?" "I scanned my favourite polaroids and digitallized it. I noticed you always looked at a picture you took of the polaroid on your phone." Changbin explained as Minho looked on his computers. The younger had made a folder on his computer, within the folder more folders had been made. Everything was organized.   
  
"You really shouldn't have done all of this." Minho said as Changbin looked away from the screen to look at the older. Didn't he like the surprise? "I just really wanted to." The younger one said as the other chuckled. Since when did any of his friends want to surprise him with something, just because they wanted to. Honestly he was glad it had never happened before, because he hated surprise. This one however, he liked. Only he didn't understand why he deserved this. "I'm sure you had more important things to do." Minho chuckled as Changbin let out a sigh. He was pouting.   
  
"This was important though." The younger said, feeling sad the older would even consider this unimportant. "You shouldn't have wasted your time on this." Minho said, taken by surprise when Changbin hit the table. "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't care about you. But I do care and I wanted to make sure you knew how important you are to me." Changbin explained, raising his voice a little. "Thank you..."   
  
Changbin felt giddy inside knowing Minho was thankful for the surprise. Though it made him sad to find out the older didn't think he was important to him. He always had been, but Changbin was always afraid to show him. Until now. Minho just couldn't believe Changbin would care so much about him. He didn't feel like he deserved it, because he would only annoy the younger. Minho had never showed Changbin how much he meant to him as well.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Changbin felt a lot better now he told Minho how much he meant to him. He already had forgotten about their friends talking behind their backs. "Why can't you make lunch for me?" Minho asked, glaring at Felix who was making lunch for himself. The older had been threatening the younger to make him lunch. But the Australian didn't budge and soon left the kitchen with lunch for one.   
  
"I could make you lunch." Changbin said as Minho stared at him for a while, not saying anything at all. He wasn't sure if he heard it right, but when Changbin said the same thing again, he let out a chuckle. "No offence, but you can't cook." Minho laughed softly as Changbin pouted. He really wanted to make lunch for the older. Of course he knew he couldn't cook at all, but it was what he wanted. "I can make a sandwich." Changbin said as he looked through all the cabinets to finally find the bread.   
  
Minho smiled as he stared at how Changbin made him a sandwich, somehow struggling while he did. Chan walked inside to get some water, a confused look on his face because of the scene in front of him. Since when would Changbin make a sandwich? Why was Minho staring at the younger with admiration in his eyes? He decided not to ask them, leaving them alone again.   
  
"Here!" Changbin put the plate with the sandwich in front of Minho. The older inspected the food, picking up the top bun as he wanted to see what the younger had put on it. "I don't like butter." Minho said as he looked at Changbin who slowly started freaking out. "Let me make you another one!" "Bin! I was joking. I don't mind the butter." Minho chuckled as Changbin calmed down, pouting once again. "Thank you for this sandwich." Minho smiled as he took a bite, letting sounds of enjoyment. He was grateful Changbin wanted to make him lunch, especially since he didn't even ask. Minho enjoyed having Changbin around.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho had been thinking more and more about his friends mentioning he and Changbin had been acting like an old married couple. Instead of the usual bickering, they would still argue about things, but they would end up agreeing eventually. They had been spending a lot more time together. They were acting differently when they were together.   
  
"Remember when our friends called us an old married couple?" Minho asked as he sat down on Changbin's bed while the younger looked away from his computer. He could still remember it. It was hard to forget since Changbin was still mad at the others for talking behind his back about his friendship with Minho. "We don't act like one though." The younger said as the older sighed. He wanted to believe that, it would make things a lot easier, but that wasn't the case at all. "We started to spend more time together. Our bickering has calmed down." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, taking a seat next to the older. Maybe he had a point.   
  
They stayed silent for a while, uncertain what to say. They both knew things had changed, their feelings had changed. "What does this mean?" Changbin asked as he looked at Minho who had been staring at the younger the whole time. Something definitely changed. "I think... I might..." The older chuckled in embarrassment. He didn't know how to mention how he felt, afraid he would make things awkward. "I love you, Bin." The older said, noticing the younger was blushing while he looked away.   
  
Changbin's heart was beating faster than before. When he realized about his feelings for Minho, he was afraid his change of actions would push the older away. But when it only brought them closer, Changbin was hopeful Minho would feel the same way. And knowing that the older actually did, made him warm inside.   
  
"Wow... It feels great to finally tell you this." Minho chuckled as Changbin smiled while finally looking back at the older. Somehow all of this felt like a dream, but it was real life. "I love you too." Changbin said as Minho shook his head in disbelief. They stared at each other for a while, without sharing anh words. They slowly leaned in closer, the gap between became almost non existent until their lips eventually touched. As Minho brought the younger one closer, Changbin couldn't stop smiling against the older's lips.   
  
"I'm just... I'm happy." Changbin said, once they pulled away from their first kiss as Minho chuckled. He couldn't agree more. Maybe they didn't have to act like a married couple anymore when they could be in an actual relationship. It might have taken them a while before they realized their feelings for each other, but they found each other now.


End file.
